


Payment Due

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Fiona, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Oral, Sex at gunpoint, Top Nisha, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Nisha finds a thief in her town and demands payment for putting her in such a position.
Relationships: Fiona/Nisha (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 5





	Payment Due

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of day 09

Fiona had almost made it out, but Nisha had caught her and now she had Fiona bent over the vehicle, arms behind her back, gun at her head. “Well, well, well, look who I found hiding out in my town?” They were at the edge of Lynchwood, the sun lowering in the sky. “What makes you think you can hide here without paying a price, hmm?”

She looked over the woman, grinning at the curve of her ass. She pressed her body against it, laughing when Fiona, the wanted woman, struggled to push her away. “Let me go, asshole!”

Nisha laughed louder. “Not until you pay me for letting a fugitive stay here.”

“Fuck you!”

She pressed the gun to Fiona’s head. “You are in no position to say such filthy things. You’re going to put on a show for me.”

“No!”

Nisha tweaked her arms up, making her cry out in pain. “What was that?”

“Fuck! Fine. Whatever.”

“Stand and put your hands in front of you.”

Fiona sighed and did as she was told. Nisha clapped on a pair of handcuffs. “Pull your pants down.”

“ _Here?_ ”

“Yes. You’re putting on a show for me in public. I thought you liked taking risks?” She laughed at Fiona and pointed the gun at her. “Now.”

Huffing, Fiona made the slow work of undoing her jeans and pushing everything down to her knees.

“Good, kneel in front of me… Closer. That’s perfect. Now, play with yourself.”

Fiona’s eyes widened. “What?”

The pistol was pressed against her head. “ _Now_.”

“This is stupid.” She moved her hands to her cunt and began to play with her clit.

“Slower,” Nisha smirked. “Yeah, that’s it. Anyone can walk by and see little, wanted, thief Fiona playing with herself at my mercy.” Nisha hummed. “I think I might join you.” She undid her jeans and pulled them down. She rubbed her hips and thighs. “Like what you see?”

Fiona grunted.

“I bet you do. I bet you want a taste.” She grabbed Fiona’s hair and pulled her face against her pussy. “Lick.” Fiona tried to pull away. Nisha pressed the gun back to Fiona’s head. “What was that?” she asked. There was a pause before a warm tongue moved over her clit. She sighed. “That’s a good girl. Make me cum nice and hard and I’ll be more willing to let you go. Just remember to play with yourself, too. Can’t have anyone walking by thinking I’m selfish.”

She was sure Fiona was cussing her out, but the only sound that was made was a growl. Nisha ground into her.

Fiona’s head moved, her tongue swirling and swiping across Nisha. The governor sighed happily. “It feels like you’ve done this before. I don’t hear you playing with yourself.” She waited quietly until she heard a slick sound. “Good. Don’t stop until we’ve both cum three times. I want Lynchwood to remember why I’m the governor.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
